BS: BGS2 Episode 1: 2 new Bunny Rangers?! Bunny Girl Blue's new power
This episode is the first episode of Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Season 2. It was planned to have 5 parts with 2 splitted parts (Part 3 and 4) Synopsis It starts with Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls' Episode 3's extra scene, when Blackset steals a Pearl Orb from the Jewelry Shop, but there is 2 bunny rangers named Bunny Boy Black and Bunny Boy White snatched the Pearl from Blackset and Bunny Boy White used a Ice Beam at Blackset, sending him away. The next day, it was the weekend, which means Todd doesn't have to worry about going to school. Meanwhile, Tom Sawyer tells Mauricia the good news that Nello is back from the dead but not his pet dog because he died of hunger. Nello was confused why he was here and asks Myron where he is, Myron answers Nello's question. Meanwhile, Hikaru was reading a newspaper made by Aya Shameimaru, it was about Bunny Boy Black and Bunny Boy White being the best heroes in PinkPlush100 World, but she notices something familiar about them however. Back to Nello, he saw Maya (Corrupt) and he wanted to befriend her, but Todd stops him and told him that he should stay away from her, Nello doesn't tolerate bullies however. Meanwhile at Kinako's House, Kinako watches the news which was about Bunny Boy Black and Bunny Boy White, she remembered when she met Devilon when she was 7, but didn't remembered who was the one in the white. Meanwhile at Tom's House, Tom Sawyer was laughing at a video he was watching, Sid questions Tom what he was doing, Tom answers Sid's question. Back to Todd, Todd was not interested about the Beyblade Burst Live Action that will be coming up tomorrow, Minaho was worried that the bully maniac might find them, he hears rustling from the bushes, but it was actually Aoi and Rudy. Meanwhile at the sky, Celsius (in her cloud form) rained a Indigo Colorful Commune and Indigo Key, Elsword was at The River, but saw something behind him, he picked it up and it was a Indigo Colorful Commune. Blaze saw the Colorful Commune and wanted more power, so Elsword absorbed the Colorful Commune's power to Blaze, making her more powerful. Suddenly, Elsword's Sword started to move, his eyes changed color from dark red into indigo (they remained indigo btw) and the sword moved to the river, splashing in it. Elsword then meets a Kappa, requesting it to find his sword, the Kappa accepted his request, but he found a leaf instead, Elsword threw the leaf away. Kappa wanted a Cucumber, so Elsword gave him a cucumber, making the Kappa getting the sword back to him, Elsword thanks the Kappa, gets his sword and leaves. Seira (in a swimsuit) scared the Kappa however, making Elsword not notice it. In The Line, Todd notices a lot of things on the line, Jimmy Neutron meets Todd and says hello to him, he also talks about the messes the people made in the sidewalk, he thinks that the people threw a party, but Nyami thinks that the people dropped a lot of mess on the sidewalk. Lincoln couldn't find something, but behind him was Bullnerd trying to take something away from him but is stopped by Rudy. Meanwhile at The Arcade, Todd plays a ball throwing game and gets 100 points and 1000 tickets. Hikaru was playing a game named "PaTRON" while Nika Aoi was cheering for her. Hikaru beats PaTRON and gets her Upgrade Chip as a prize for winning the game. Akane congrats her sister for winning the game, but Hikaru was confused what the teardrop-shaped chip is. Toko Aoi watches the teardrop-shaped chip and gets interested in it. Hikaru wanted to show this to Valt Aoi. Meanwhile at The River, Seira Amano met Divine, wanting to fight her. DivaMoon saw Seira and told her she shouldn't be saying offensive words to Divine, Seira hated DivaMoon however. At the Bushes, Elsword (with Blaze) and Sophia saw what was happening, so Elsword and Blaze got out of the bushes and battles Seira for scaring the Kappa, successfully defeating her. Meanwhile at The Mall, Tom told Leonardo that the Live Action was fake all along, at the Bulletin Board, they only had the Christmas Sale and Schedule Extend. Valt Aoi, running in anger takes the paper out and crumbles it, throwing it away.Meanwhile again, Todd and Minaho Kazuto saw Lollipop Sticks awkwardly turning into plants. Meanwhile at The Cafe, Penny Sanchez had a bottle of ketchup and she shook it very fast, Nozaki warned Penny to not shake it too much, but Penny ignored her. Shizuka was watching also along with Penny Crygor. Penny has finished shaking it, but accidentally splatters the ketchup everywhere, making Penny Crygor leave. Back to Kinako, she meets 4 girls from Season Mew Mew, Haru, Aki, Futsu and Natsu. Seira thinks that kappas are stupid, but Aoi and Ran heard it, making Ran punch Seira in the eye, making her get a black eye. Meanwhile at Valt's House, Valt changes the radio to listen to some music. Later, Todd is done with something and Nyami meets RIE-Chan. Back to Valt, Hikaru comes in and needs help explaining what that teardrop shaped chip is, Valt accepts it and takes the chip to his computer. The Computer shows what it is and it was one of the 15 Upgrade Chips. Meanwhile at The Park, Yan Xi (AI-MUTA) was sitting at a park bench while watching 2 birds fly, but suddenly, Shibu appears looking worried while holding a newspaper, it was about Phoenix Elsword vs Bunny Ranger Elsword, Yan Xi (AI-MUTA) notices the newspaper but can't understand anything Korean, so her and Shibu tries to resolve the conflict. When they reached the rooftop of YunoID Building, Elsword and Bunny Ranger Elsword were arguing while Blaze was watching them argue, but then, Yan Xi (AI-MUTA) and Shibu appears telling Phoenix and Inferno Phoenix to stop, but Bunny Ranger Elsword tells Yan Xi (AI-MUTA) to go away, but Yan Xi (AI-MUTA) refuses and wants to make peace upon them, Yan Xi (AI-MUTA) drinks a potion and transforms into a magical girl and throws oranges at Bunny Ranger Elsword's mouth, making him fall out of the building. Blaze now think that Phoenix Elsword is now her master. Meanwhile, Todd was chasing Yui Kaoru for ripping off Major, Tenma was about to attack Yui, but he misses. Tom sees this however, but Yui flees. Meanwhile again, Umaru transforms into her outdoor form, Nobita Nobi sees a hot air balloon along with Umaru. Meanwhile where Shizuka is, she was seen washing her face while Huck Finn watches her. Back to Hikaru, Hikaru says goodbye to Valt after visiting him, but she suddenly hears Pinklun, now in her human form, they even remembered each other last season ago. All of a sudden, Katsuki Bakugo appears and it turns out he was working for Dreg and wants to find the Bunny Rangers, he transforms and shoots a missile, but all of a sudden, Bunny Boy Black appears, freezing it, making Hikaru, Pinklun and Katsuki shocked to see him. Bunny Boy White also appears, summoning Hikaru's Blue Colorful Commune, which matches her alter ego's color. Bunny Boy Black then told Hikaru she needs to say "Colorful Commune, Activate" to transform and she did. Bunny Girl Blue notices that her suit has gotten updated after she transformed, Katsuki was shocked to see this, making him battle her, but Bunny Girl Blue's water powers were no match for him. Now, Bunny Girl Blue uses her Lovely Punch attack on Katsuki, sending him flying away. Meanwhile, Todd meets Maya's nice sister Annie, then, Mizukawa Minori becomes mad at Annie and punches her in the face, causing Annie to get a nosebleed, but it was revealed that it wasn't her fault and trying to be nice. Meanwhile a the 24/7 All Stars Contest Virtual Stage, Sato, Yuzuki, Rin and Len were the judges of the show and wanted to think of a name for the all-girls idol group. Then, Yuzuki names the all-girls idol group "Flight of the Fridays", Sato, Rin and Len had to agree with that name. Sato then asks Yoseon what they're going to sing, Yoseon answers the question and they're going to be singing "Fantasy's Flight". Meanwhile, Elsword (holding a baseball bat) was chasing Blair in a angry mood for stealing his ice cream, making Yoseon and Yunoki see this in shock and wants to stop this situation. Yan Xi (AI-MUTA) then appeared and wanted to help out. Blaze appeared and tells Yoseon the same thing of what's happening. Elsword suddenly kicks Yoseon, making her get a scar in the face, but Yan Xi (AI-MUTA) appears and throws Elsword for hurting her, Yunoki also uppercutted him. After that, Elsword started to apologize for what he did and then apologized to Blair. Meanwhile Again, Twilight falls in love with Tsurugi, but Tsurugi refuses to fall in love with her. Kinako throws a vase at Twilight, and then, aims Rasengan at her, sending Twilight flying away. At a Rainy Night, Pathfinder finds Blair's beret and sees Blair (with her ears and tail) getting attacked by a villainous owl, Pathfinder tells the owl to leave her alone, but the owl takes Blair to her nest. Pathfinder then rescues Blair and turns her into a human again, by bringing her beret back. Back to Todd, he tells Leonardo to not yell at him again about 1 plate broken over 10 plates, Leonardo apologizes and doesn't do it again. Meanwhile again, Saint Tail (paired up with Yui Kaoru) bullies RIE-Chan, making Nyami get angry at them. Bessie Higgenbottom saves them by throwing a squeeze ball at Saint Tail and Yui Kaoru, then sends them away with TNT. Major Events # Blackset, Bunny Boy White, Bunny Boy Black, Nyami, Jimmy Neutron, Lincoln Loud, Bullnerd, Rudy, Annie, Valt Aoi, Nika Aoi, Toko Aoi, RIE-Chan, Mauricia, Nello, Sid Sawyer, Celsius, Kappa, Seira Amano, Divine, Sophia, Penny Sanchez, Shizuka Minamoto, Yan Xi (AI-MUTA), Shibu, Yui Kaoru, Katsuki Bakugo, Sato Sasara, Yuzuki Yukari, Yoseon, Blair and Pathfinder and appear for the first time. # Blaze has her first time outside of her master's sword after being sealed as seen in the Elsword Gets Hornty video. # Maya (Corrupt) returns from Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Episode 3. # a new transformation item the Colorful Commune appears for the first time. # the main characters return from the previous season. # Category:Episodes